lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Lotus
The Black Lotus are a secretive, magical organization, which operates throughout the Lands. History The Black Lotus were first mentioned in the October 2013 UC, when they were described as "a new and secretive organization from Bodus known as the Black Lotus is emerging as a spearhead of the rebellion" against Mythron (Gilbert Despathens). Over the winter and through the Tourney, the Black Lotus pursued a subtle but effective strategy of recruiting some players to join them and attempting to assassinate others. On April 2nd, 6 AU (2014), a Black Lotus assassin murdered King Rowan Richardson. The act of regicide was intended as a surgical strike, to divide and disrupt the Black Lotus' enemies, and propaganda released after the attack portrayed King Rowan as a greedy, violent tyrant. Secure in their beliefs, the Black Lotus emerged from the shadows and marched towards the heart of Mythron, Reedus, proclaiming liberty from Mythron's oppression and preparing to seize supreme power. However, the murder of King Rowan proved instead to have the opposite effect than what they intended, uniting members of every faction in a common cause of vengeance, although some Rainosians and Outlaws chose to or were forced to side with the Black Lotus instead. Soon after, the Black Lotus was defeated and disbanded. While there are still a few remaining Black Lotus operatives scattered here and there, they are no longer considered a threat to Mythron. Leadership For an essentially terrorist organization, the Black Lotus has an extraordinarily-well-developed leadership structure, taking the form of a series of councils. Inner Council The Inner Council is composed of five senior members, who Govern the entire organization. They are the ones who test potential members at the Oculus. Other councils There is at least one outer council, which was assigned to remove anyone who could stop the King's assassination. Tactics The Black Lotus use a range of methods in accomplishing their missions. Regardless, most members dress completely in black, and often wear hoods or masks to hide their identities. Stealth The Black Lotus possesses many highly trained assassins, who often use ninja-like tactics to accomplish their missions. They use weapons such as katanas, crossbows, throwing knives, and other exotic weaponry. Most early sightings of the Black Lotus were of this type of agent. Example Diplomacy In attempting to gain support for their cause, the Black Lotus also sent out many of its senior members to persuade members of other factions, particularly to the Outlaws. However, several of their recruits have again turned against the Black Lotus, signifying that their persuasion too often took the form of threats. Example Magic As time passed and the Black Lotus grew more confident, they began to send out magically-trained members. These used the power of magic against their foes, usually preferring fire or lightning magic. Force A relatively recent development, the use of direct attacks is a tactic the Black Lotus had spurned in the past. However, as their numbers swelled with outlaw recruits, the Black Lotus' leadership decided that the time was right to begin head-on attacks on their enemies. Example Category:Organizations